wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunset the Rainwing
Sunset the Rainwing is SunsettheRainwing's dragonsona! Please do not steal my bab.3: Coded by me with a little help from "Coding Guide" Appearance Sunset is relatively thin, due to her pickiness, but other than that has the body of a normal Rainwing. She has the same long, prehensile tail, color changing scales and curved horns. But, Sunset is very bad at controlling her scales and she's really emotional, so her scales are pretty much always changing. The most common colors are emerald green: annoyed, dark red: angry, and gold-yellow: amused. Also, when she's thinking of a character she's writing, her scales will try to mimic the image in her mind. Example: Sunset wants to write about at Nightwing character. Her scales turn black to mimic what she imagines. Sunset also has glasses, she has bad sight due to spending hours writing and reading, looking at close things. She is near-sighted, but her vision isn't that bad. Abilities Strengths: *She is very small, so she can fit in tight spaces and hide very easily. * She can also swoop between tight spaces between trees easily. * She can read and write, a thing most RainWings can't do. * She relies on her teeth and claws in fights, so she knows how to use them. Weaknesses: * She has very limited control over her scales. * She has a terrible aim with her venom. * She has VERY low endurance. * She's weak as HECK. Personality On the outside, Sunset is a clumsy, awkward, and funny dragon. She tries hard to make other dragons laugh or smile, often using techniques such as sarcasm, puns, or just making fun of herself. Sunset is a bit more complicated than that, though. She can be very defensive of herself and others, and has a fiery rage. She doesn't get infuriated like that very often, but when she does she lashes out at the dragon she's angry at. She is a lonely dragon, being thankful for the few, but good, friends she has. She is easy to be friends with if you're an extrovert, all you really have to is strike up conversation with her and she'll follow you around. She's not very good at talking. She'll do the best she can, but she's more of a listener. She laughs a lot, but they are mostly nervous laughs. She's sort of pessimist in an optimistic way, like she says negative things while smiling or laughing. You might think she's just joking, but she's pretty serious. She might try to keep herself looking happy and carefree, but she can get pretty emotional. If you want to be her friend, just remember that if you're happy, she's happy. Backstory Sunset was born as a normal RainWing in the RainWing hatchery. She wasn't a fan of "sleep" so she missed a lot of sun time, which contributed to her terrible aim and uncontrollable scales, but she didn't mind. Being not very good at normal RainWing activities, she had to find something else to do. She found a scroll that a NightWing had left behind one day, and was obsessed with learning how to decipher it. After many months and a few more scrolls she found, she was able to learn to read and write, thus making it her hobby. She doesn't like being rude about it, but she was unhappy with the way things were. So, she protested against the queens. This made them very annoyed. She was eventually thrown out of the tribe for "making everyone annoyed." She didn't really care, though, as this gave her a better opportunity to find more scrolls and share the scrolls she had written with Pyhrria. She now travels the kingdoms (not really the Ice Kingdom, but she would like to) in search of scrolls and a publisher. She spends most of her time in the Sky Kingdom and Mud Kingdom. Throw a character this way if you wish Relationships Hosanna- Sunset thinks this MudWing is a very kind and cool dragon, and has enjoyed the few conversations they've had! She hopes she doesn't be an antisocial bean towards this friendly dragon. Feather- Sunset thinks Feather has really pretty and unique scales! She also thinks Feather is nice and funny and hopes to get to know her better. Also she's glad Feather isn't mary sue. Pomegranate -Sunset has one word for Pomegranate: PHILOSOPHICAL! Also Sunset relates to her, the way they both decided to leave the Rain forest Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing) Category:Females